Behind These Emerald Eyes, She Needn't Cry
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Her life had been spiraling downward from the very start. She should've known that they would leave her high and dry without anything-anyone-to rely on but, did they care? No, not really. So, when all else fails, what is there left to do? Implied pairing


Behind These Emerald Eyes, She Needn't Cry

* * *

**Okay! Hello guys, what have you all been up to lately?? Yes, don't I just sound sooo casual and all that right? Well, this is the nice little one-shot where Sakura commits suicide and well…you should just go ahead and read it considering I had a very simple plot in mind and I don't want to summarize everything up for you so, yeah! **

**(By the way, this is an implied DeidaraxSakura fic but since I didn't really mention his name it could basically be any guy so yeah, for all intent and purposes if it makes your experience reading my fic any better go around and pick any other guy as her love. ;) Yes, I'm made to please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Why would you think I did?? Are you insane!?? Geez, haha, I wish I did…a lot of the people that died wouldn't have and I would've held an execution for Sasuke, Mwahahaa!! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Normal Point of View

Distant.

Crying.

She was undoubtedly alone. Trapped between her heartstrings and cold-hard reality she was on a hell bent road to an emotional breakdown.

But-wasn't she already there? Clearly she had been for some time now judging by the jagged scars running over her wrists, overlapping in time.

Where was her safe haven, the love that she declared for another that they together would share forever?

Happiness was at a loss too, unsurprisingly.

She had let her emotions run rapid for so long now only to cut bonds altogether with a razor of her own mistakes.

She was…

Mislead.

Abused.

Abandoned.

She was told she was beautiful, resembling a source of lifelines and youth. Only, how much of that still is true?

Dull, lifeless emerald eyes.

Pale, crisp pastel pink tresses.

A torn and broken porcelain doll whose delicate form had been shaken by ragged sobs for days.

They said she was in need of assistance and that they could repair her.

Vomiting until her heart sank along with her appetite, her model-like form was far from reachable.

The way their drinks tasted as her body went numb and her feelings left was unforgettable.

Who knew they would be gone forever? Never to be regained…

Gone. They left not long after their damage was done…she longed to impress him but he left too.

What was left exactly?

A form in the corner, an object in hand, an objective, and a plan…

She needn't worry as to where she goes because nobody knows what she went through. No one cares either, what's there left to decide?

She has no future in mind.

Her perspectives have always been unclear.

Knowing that her pain was almost over, she needn't cry. She couldn't nevertheless, she had already wept herself dry.

A painful stack of memories, a mirror as to who she used to be…no one will see?

With a shady silhouette in the corner staring, he couldn't believe what he had done. To think he comes back now to face regret in the eye?

She doesn't recognize his presence still, her body stiff now, her heartbeat steel.

He needn't worry, she had already made up her mind.

It was far passed time, she decided.

As she drew the gun closer, her fate sealed.

Irony be damned as to what he feels.

He was remorseful and only had time to mutter,

"I love you, Sakura" before she was killed.

She was caught off balance by the wakening voice.

There was no real choice…

Their damage was done.

Her spirit irreplaceable.

Her patience unmet.

Her love let down…

As she closed her emerald eyes, the final shock of irony and unpleasant memories had left her with a startled stare…

She needn't worry for he was still he…

He left as easily as he came.

His boldface lie told the tale…

Of how she sold her heart as if it were on sale.

…and he left without a trail.

* * *

**Aww, that was probably one of the most depressing fanfics I've ever really written that was basically all about being alone! Ah, but you have to love how I made the word rhyme right!?? :) Yes, that was purposeful and yeah, finding rhyme-y words probably took longer to make then the actual plot did. I would say that this fic took me approximately thirty minutes…forty minutes tops. Pretty good, huh? As in, time-wise of course. ;) Ah, you know me…so modest, yes?**

**Anyways, got reviewers? ;) **

**~ Goody**

**(Yes, this was a DeixSaku fic too and they are one of my top couples other than HidanxHinata and I highly advise any of you to start writing some fanfiction over the couple because I would personally love to read it! :) Yay!)**


End file.
